


Человек, который принял ОТП-шоу за фанфик

by Lasse_Maja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Analysis, Fanfiction, Humor, Other, Reading, Writing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasse_Maja/pseuds/Lasse_Maja
Summary: Однажды Джордж Мартин в разговоре со Стивеном Кингом высказался в духе, что, мол, то что сейчас называют фанфикшном — это не фанфикшн, а нечто иное...
Relationships: Argus Filch/Mrs Norris





	Человек, который принял ОТП-шоу за фанфик

Как-то раз Джордж Мартин в разговоре со Стивеном Кингом высказался в таком духе, что, мол, фанаты популярных произведений были всегда и будут после, и они со Стивеном в свое время начинали с фанфикшна, с фэнзинов и создания "свободных продолжений", но вот то что сейчас называют фанфикшном — таковым точно не является. Мне стало интересно: а чем же в таком случае является это все? Так в моем словаре появился термин _"ОТП-шоу"_.

Фанфикшн (от англ. fan — фанат, поклонник, и fiction — выдумка, беллетристика) — это совокупность производного фанатского творчества, вдохновленного оригинальным произведением; фанфики — это соответственно производные литературные произведения, которые могут представлять собой продолжение и развитие сюжета канона, истории второстепенных персонажей, пересказ канона в своем видении, альтернативное развитие сюжета и т.п.  
ОТП (от англ. One/Only True Pairing — единственный истинный пейринг) — это практика мысленного "выхватывания" из канона пары персонажей, в большей степени отвечающих представлениям фаната об идеальной паре, и сосредотачивания всего внимания на канонических или дополнительно выдуманных отношениях этих двоих, вне зависимости от событий сюжета и любых других подробностей. Соответственно ОТП-шоу — это произведение фанфикшна, созданное для того, чтобы продемонстрировать ОТП.  
То есть разница между ОТП-шоу и фанфиком в том, что по сути делает автор, принимаясь за создание текста. Автор фанфика рассказывает историю, проходит с персонажами знакомые или новые повороты сюжета, или иначе вписывает свой собственный след в историю канона. Автор ОТП-шоу играет персонажами "в куклы". 

Как отличить одно от другого? На самом деле различия буквально во всем, но для анализа хватит трех ключевых отличий: _отсутствие истории_ , _статичность персонажей_ и _(невротические) фиксации_. 

**I. Отсутствие истории**. История в основе сюжета — это такой опыт, которым никак невозможно не поделиться, кусочек жизни, которую автор хотел бы прожить еще раз, и еще раз, вместе с читателями. Это путь, который проходят персонажи, автор, да и читатели тоже, меняясь по ходу сюжета. Для истории, в общем, не так уж важно какой именно пейринг, есть он вообще, даже есть ли здесь постоянные персонажи. Напротив, создание ОТП-шоу изначально ставит перед автором совершенно другие задачи, и они чаще всего плохо сочетаются с задачей рассказать историю. НО поскольку рассказывать истории — это глубоко в нашей человеческой природе, многим сложно ограничиться одним только описанием ОТП, нужен какой-то заменитель сюжета, протез, декорации. И, уверена, вы с ходу можете назвать сразу несколько! Например: 

_**Внезапность!**_ В каких-то других текстах герои тратят массу времени чтобы познакомиться, научиться доверять друг другу, сделать отношения частью своей жизни, в ОТП-шоу это все совершенно лишнее: просто просто вот вам Аргус Филч, а вот Миссис Норрис, встретились первый раз, и — заискрило и замкнуло, и нужно срочно уединиться в чулане для метел чтоб заняться страстным межвидовым оральным сексом.

 _ **Секс по приказу**_. Нет другого настолько эффективного и часто применяемого протеза сюжета, как приказ свыше. Чем сложнее сеттинг и психология персонажей в каноне, тем больше шансов за то, что переспали / заключили помолвку / сыграли пышную свадьбу и нарожали десяток детишек эти персы просто по приказу. Волдеморта, Гриндевальда, Матери Магии, духов родового алтаря, зеленых человечков, говорящих портретов — не важно. Здравый смысл, вроде, подсказывает, что обладая такой полнотой власти над окружающими никакой Волдеморт бы не парился настолько незначительными материями как подробности половой жизни рабов между собой, но здравый смысл и ОТП сочетаются плохо. Поэтому, даа, вы угадали, это Дамблдор приказывает Филчу заключить магический брак с Миссис Норрис. Просто им нужно переспать, чтобы спасти мир. От мышей и прогульщиков. 

_**Непреодолимые внешние обстоятельства**_. Те, кому не по душе образ Дамблдора / Волдеморта, похотливо спаривающего персонажей между собой, могут заменить его любой менее личностной силой, например просто "застрять" своих персов в выручай-комнате/в лифте/в тайной комнате/в исчезательном шкафу, и они в жизни не придумают чем еще там заняться кроме как предаться разнузданному межвидовому сексу. А вы сами-то что бы стали делать, оказавшись в такой ситуации, с такой пушистой роковой красоткой наедине? 

_**Личные обстоятельства непреодолимой силы**_. Обычно это тяжкая болезнь, инвалидность, неизвестное проклятие, вампиризм, оборотничество, ханахаки, поражение в правах или что-то подобное, что лишает одного из участников ОТП возможности сопротивляться, а другого в то же время морально или профессионально обязывает проделывать со вторым разные штуки, возможно даже в интересах лечения / реабилитации. Например, Аргус Филч не смог справиться со своей необузданной натурой и покусал в отпуске симпатичную кошечку. Она превратилась в работника Хогвартса и теперь скрашивает ему суровые ночные дежурства.  
Кстати, мне всегда казалось, что для этого типа протезирования сюжета верибельнее всего смотрелась бы незапланированная беременность и рождение ребенка; но фанфик с таким сюжетом мне за все время попался только один, и явно не ОТП автора. Но написано было прекрасно. 

_**Непреодолимые инстинкты**_. Создателю ОТП-шоу, хорошо знакомому с традициями фанфикшна не нужен никакой Дамблдор / Волдеморт раздающий приказы, ведь можно указать, что персонажи просто альфа и омега / дом и саб / соулмейты / носители рецессивного секс-наследия / невинные жертвы родомагии / взрыва на фабрике любрикантов, которым встретившись не остается больше никаких других вариантов кроме как немедленно вступить в половые отношения.

 _ **Мудрые советы непреодолимой силы**_. Для тех, кто по любым причинам не испытывает удовольствия от идеи административного и любого другого контроля частной и личной жизни есть другой неплохой вариант: мимокрокодилы, совет приносящие. Для этого нужно оживить междусобойчик ОТП третьим лишним, советы которого насчет насчет личной жизни почему-то воспринимаются как истина в последней инстанции, даже если это несовершеннолетняя Джинни Уизли, которая советует Гарри поискать свое счастье в гейском реалити-шоу, или Гермиона, которая убеждена что магический брак с Добби — это лучшее, что может сделать Гарри для магического мира, процветания и борьбы с дискриминацией. Или Аберфорт Дамблдор, который читает нотации Филчу за то, что у него кошачий лоток в подсобке стоит не по фэншую. 

_**Сексуальный таймтревел**_. Замечательно подходит для ценителей маловероятных пейрингов. Если персонажи в каноне по здравом размышлении все же не в той форме, чтоб заняться разнузданным сексом, надо просто достать хроноворот, и подкручивать стрелки, пока не найдется то сочетание возрастов, в котором персы одновременно созрели для половой жизни, но еще / уже не способны активно сопротивляться (любому) авторскому замыслу. От исходного персонажа при этом остается, как правило, одно имя, иногда, бонусом, "глаза зеленые, как у твоей матери, киска", но оно, говорят, того стоит.

 _ **Немотивированный юст**_. Если автор питает склонность к крупной форме, а рассказать пока толком не о чем, сюжет при абсолютно любых желаемых размерах текста прекрасно протезируется немотивированным юстом. Казалось бы, между персами ОТП изначально "искрит", чего зря время терять? Но чем больше "искрит" — тем выше риск преждевременного финала. История ГП-фандома, к сожалению, знает массу подобных замороженных примеров. Чтобы избежать этого в макси, нужно создать суровую в меру фантазии серию испытаний. Так, прежде чем заняться наконец разнузданным сексом персонажам нужно: победить дракона / директора / выдурить в трудовой инспекции разрешение на содержание домашнего животного на рабочем месте и т.п. Если фантазии не хватает даже на это, один из персонажей ОТП, скрепя пылкое сердце, просто заявляет пушистому котенку: "Мы не можем быть вместе, киска, ты достойна лучшего!" — и выставляет ее за ворота. И следующие пять-десять-пятнадцать-пятьдесят лет, в зависимости от психологического возраста автора и потребности автора в пафосе, будущая Миссис Норрис шарится по помойкам Хогсмида, путается с зоозащитниками, Рубеусом Хагридом и Чаком Норрисом; а Филч крутит интрижки с домовиками и случайными соплохвостами. И вот, наконец, пробил заветный час: они снова встретились, старый вахтер и драная кошка, готовые, наконец, к серьезным отношениям, и сам Дамблдор уже больше не разлучит их.

 _ **Обычное дело!**_ По-настоящему эффектный лайфхак для создания типичного ОТП-шоу быстро и со вкусом: не нужно ломать голову, придумывая кто мог отдать настолько упоротый приказ или прописывать фоном целый альтернативный сеттинг, когда можно просто "с порога" указать, что всем известно, что в магическом мире зоофилия / бисексуальность / однополые браки / мужская беременность / ксенофилия / шведская семья и т.п. — обычное дело! А кто не знал, тот пусть помалкивает)) 

На самом деле чтоб свести почти любых персонажей можно воспользоваться любой житейской завязкой, сделать их участниками транспортного происшествия, фигурантами расследования или участниками большого проекта, но это уже слишком сюжетно и будет крепко тянуть на себя внимание читателей и силы автора, отвлекая от основной задачи ОТП-шоу. 

**II.Статичность персонажей** — это не баг, а фича ОТП-шоу. Сами подумайте, как можно было бы играть в персонажей, если бы они развивались, взрослели, старели, становились родителями, крестными, просто менялись, как это происходит с героями историй? Проверяете мысленно своих любимых персов там, где оставили их крайний раз, а там вместо них какие-то старые зануды с кучей внуков, или счастливая пара без бдительного присмотра автора вспомнила все, что их разделяет, и любовное гнездышко теперь подходит только для съемок римейка "Сияния", или чего похуже.  
Как бы то ни было, статичность персонажей ОТП-шоу не нуждается ни в подмене, ни в маскировке, это — обязательное условие его реализации. 

**III. Невротические фиксации**. На самом деле не обязательно невротические, демонстрация фетишей, кинков и прорабатывание фиксаций разного рода — часть смысла создания ОТП-шоу. Определенное однообразие ОТП-шоу также связано с тем, что репертуар игр их авторов весьма ограничен, по одной версии жизненным сценарием автора, по другой — его жизненным / травматическим опытом. Так кто-то играет в соблазнение, кто-то в "страдашки", кто-то в родительство, кто-то в доминирование, кто-то в счастливую семью и т.д. Однако есть несколько наиболее популярных фиксаций, которые отвечают многим сценариям и разному опыту. Например: 

_**Типа БДСМ**_. Внезапно один или сразу оба перса в пейринге оказываются садомазохистами. Причем речь практически никогда не идет про классические практики БДСМ или что-то свойственное данному канону; обычно это выглядит так будто автор где-то слышал, что БДСМ — это выбивалкой по мягкому месту, но попробовать постеснялся. Или наоборот получил, и не выбивалкой, а чем похуже, и не по заднице, а по хрупкой психике, и теперь "учит" своих персов новым "играм". Так Миссис Норрис вместо того чтобы кусаться и царапаться увлекается шибари, а Филч вместо того чтобы кошмарить первокурсников, держит кошку на цепи, по выходным и большим праздникам капает воском на шерсть и т.п.

Сюда же добавлю _**романтические изнасилования**_. В обычной паре персов любого возрастного и гендерно-видового состава изнасилование недопустимо, если только автор не планирует аццкий треш, ангст и криминальную драму. ОТП-шоу иногда строго для этого и создается. Ну они же любят друг друга, чо.

 _ **Кроссдрессинг**_ как сексуальное удовольствие от переодевания в одежду, свойственную другому полу, надо сказать, вообще прекрасно сочетается с фанфикшном как таковым, но в создании ОТП-шоу занимает реально огромное место. Поэтому в какой-то момент Филч с неизбежностью заказывает чулки, кружевное белье и корсет в магическом интернет-каталоге, натягивает это все на себя в подсобке перед зеркалом, но тут внезапно Миссис Норрис возвращается с дежурства пораньше, подглядывает за ним, возбуждается, и наконец, не в силах совладать с естеством, врывается в подсобку и ставит сразу кучу затяжек на новеньких (со стрелками!) чулочках блудного вахтера...

 _ **Внезапная проституция**_. Возникает спонтанно, как правило не в первых написанных автором ОТП-шоу, а после того как обычный паттерн ОТПшки окончательно автору наскучит. И в следующем ОТП-шоу один из персонажей пейринга, или даже оба, Миссис Норрис и Аргус Филлч, внезапно и необъяснимо оказываются сотрудниками борделя / на панели. Несмотря на полное отсутствие борделей и института проституции в этой реальности. Чем они могли бы там заняться, кроме продажи услуг по дератизации? Ой, даже не спрашивайте, они сами до сих пор фшоке. 

_**Внезапный гендерсвитч**_ , смена пола персонажа в формате ОТП-шоу как правило происходит по ходу процесса. Т.е. это не замена персонажа на аналог другого пола (помните — статичность персонажей прежде всего!), а что-то, что произошло с персом в процессе: взрыв котла с зельем гендерсвитча, сдвиг по фазе, кризис среднего возраста и т.п. Например у Миссис Норрис послевоенная моральная травма, она нюхает волшебную ГМО-валерьянку в теплицах у мадам Спраут и превращается в кота — метит углы, завывает омерзительным голосом, бегает наводить шороху в Хогсмид... 

_**Сюрные кинки**_. Если вам вдруг недаймерлин попадется фик, в котором Аргус Филч превращается в пакет кошачьей мяты и становится жертвой безумной кошачьей страсти, не пугайтесь, это просто кинк в ОТП-шоу. Воспалился.

 _ **"Переселение душ"**_. Случается чаще в творчестве юных авторов, но в целом свойственно любым персонажам, которых автор достаточно долго и упорно носит с собой по жизни. Они от этого начинают курить, точно как автор, сидеть на диете, нервничать от плохих оценок, переживать, а что подумает Дамблдор? Филч ужасно хочет лялечку от любимой кошатины, мучается выбором консилера по магическим каталогам и горько убивается по испорченному маникюру, а Миссис Норрис начинает бегать трусцой, обретает суперхаризму, овладевает за пару месяцев окклюменцией, легилименцией и Снейпом заодно, бросает Филча и уходит жить к Хагриду, строит планы по захвату власти в Магической Британии и т.д...

 _ **Total AU**_. Если вам попался по-настоящему странный кроссовер, велика вероятность что автор — человек постоянный в привязанностях:) Так что когда фандом ему окончательно надоедает, он не бросает ОТП, а бережно переносит любимых персонажей или их характерные черты в мир нового увлечения. И Аргус Филч, сын Четвертого Хокагэ, становится носителем духа девятихвостой Миссис Норрис... 

В принципе, список можно продолжать, но для сравнения анализа будет достаточно:)

Что еще можно добавить: качество текста в итоге зависит не от избранного формата, а от писательских скиллов автора. Целиком и полностью.  
Когда автор стесняется честно писать ради ОТП и вымучивает какие-либо "подводки", "предысторию" и "обоснуй", то результат в среднем выглядит гораздо хуже чем просто ОТП ради ОТП.   
ОТП-шоу и рассказывание своей истории прекрасно сочетаются! Только история при этом по сути и в основе своей скорее всего будет одна и та же. Это, правда, и без ОТП часто встречается. Каждый рассказывает о своем.  
С проявлением ОТП в фанфикшне нет смысла бороться, как с подростковой влюбленностью и сезонными респираторными заболеваниями. Наоборот, ОТП может стать пропуском в прекрасный мир бескорыстной любви вне времени и предрассудков. Чего точно нет смысла делать, так это превращать ОТП в клеймо на лбу и начинать дружить / враждовать по интересам.  
Плохая новость: отличить ОТП-шоу от фанфика не заглядывая в текст, только лишь по шапке скорее всего не удастся.  
И хорошая новость: можно научиться отличать тех, кто пишет ОТП-шоу от тех, кто рассказывает истории по информации в профиле, тем более в блоге. Насколько это вообще нужно — каждый читатель решает сам.

Приятного чтения!:)

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, это ссылка на то самое интервью, но в любом случае, эти двое достаточно остроумны, чтобы смотреть просто для удовольствия:) Стивен Кинг и Джордж Мартин в Зачарованной Стране (русские субтитры) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2Ju0jqpnB8&feature=emb_logo


End file.
